Swapping Hearts
by daultimateolicityshipper
Summary: It's Valentine's day, and love's in the air. Cards are sent, pups are confused, and they all need a kick in the right direction to admit their love for one another. Even the girls have to help them with their problem! A ChasexMarshall story, if you don't approve, then don't read! Collab with 2starryeyes (Chase's POV) ENJOY!


**Swapping Hearts**

 **Collab with 2starryeyes**

 **ChasexMarshall**

* * *

 **Chase's POV**

And...add one more Daisy there... One more sticker there...and done! Chase looked down at his masterpiece. The card itself was dark blue, and had hearts, flowers, and gems bedazzling it, with the words, "To Marshall" on the front. He had tucked the card into a red envelope, and was just finishing decorating that. As much as he'd hate to admit it, he was not always the tough pup. Like, tough dogs don't do this, right? He licked the envelope shut, and poked his head outside his pup house. It was snowing, rare in February, and the rest of the pups were outside building a huge snowman. 'Hmmm, maybe I'll join them when I'm done with this letter.' Chase thought, as he left his pup house and heard towards Marshall's. Luckily, the Dalmatian was outside playing with the rest of the pups too, so Chase was in luck. Gently slipping it underneath Marshall's door, he whispered, "There you go, Marshall, right on Valentine's day. I hope you like it!" And then he left to join the pups in on their fun.

* * *

 **Marshall's POV  
**

Marshall looked down at the card he'd just made for Chase. 'Boy am I good at this!' he thought to himself as he looked at the shimmering sparkles, the red rose stickers and shiny gold stars that framed the words 'To Chase' on the red and pink paper. He'd finally finished the perfect card for Chase. After throwing away a bunch, being the clumsy pup he was as he kept spilling glitter on himself. He smiled to himself as he pictured Chase opening it with a smile on his face, lighting up the world.

Marshall put the card in a blue envelope, licked it shut, then poked his head outside into the frosty February air. He decided to drop it off at Chase's blue pup house before joining the other pups who were making what looked like…...a huge snowman? Hopefully Chase would be there helping the pups. Marshall frowned when he realised that the German shepherd was nowhere to be seen. Hopefully he wasn't in his pup house! Marshall peeked into Chase's pup house careful to not disturb the German Shepherd if he was inside. Unluckily, he was and Marshall frowned to himself again. He decided to leave it at his pup house and drop it off later. The Dally skipped over to the pups and asked to join in on their fun.

"Sure!" said Everest in her usual energetic voice and so he joined in.

* * *

 **Chase's POV**

Chase himself wasn't even sure when he started liking his spotted best friend in that way, and it confusing to him. Wasn't he supposed to be liking female dogs like Skye? Sure, he knew of the cockapoo's obvious crush on him, but he couldn't find it in his heart to feel the same way. Just looking at Marshall made him weak in the knees, everything was perfect about him. How his sky blue eyes were an open book, displaying his emotions perfectly, how his black spots would paint a pretty painting all over his body. What made him love Marshall even more was his happy and carefree personality, how he was always willing to risk help others, even though if he would risk his own life. His clumsiness was annoying to Marshall, but Chase himself found it so cute and adorable. Of course, he couldn't just tell Marshall that, what if he rejected him? They we're like brothers, and losing Marshall would be like losing a piece of his heart. His card was signed, "your secret admirer" just because of that reason.

* * *

 **Marshall's POV**

As he built the snowman, Marshall thought about Chase. About his best friend's shiny brown fur or the way his beautiful amber eyes lit up when he smiled. Marshall sighed to himself. He wasn't sure when he fell in love with Chase he only knew that he loved the feeling of floating off to cloud 9. He hoped to be more than best friends with him but Marshall wasn't sure that Chase felt the same way, since he didn't seem to be more friendly than usual. That was the main reason that he signed his card as a secret admirer instead of scribbling his name. What if Skye and Chase became mates or Chase rejected Marshall? He loved Chase all the same. The way that he was always the perfect leader or the way that he made him melt when they shared a sweet smile. Being his best friend Chase always supported Marshall and he knew that even if he had an Alpha personality he was soft and sweet on the inside. He knew all of the pups secrets, worries and such. He knew that he would do anything for Chase even if Chase didn't feel the same way. He couldn't risk his heart breaking or losing his best friend and closest brother. Was love always this difficult?

* * *

 **Chase's POV**

After delivering the card, Chase headed over to the rest of the pups, who were now having a snowball fight. It looked like Skye, Marshall, and Rubble were on one side, and Rocky, Zuma, and Everest on the other. They were currently throwing all of their snowballs at each other, laughing every single time one hit their pelt. Chase waited till all the snowballs were thrown, then he asked, "Hey, can I join?"

"Sure!" Skye said, moving over a bit, "Everest is too good at this game, it's unfair. That's why we need you on our team!"

"Thanks Skye, let's show them what we're worth!" But just to spite Skye a bit, instead of lying down next to her, he had laid down next to Marshall. The Dalmatian had looked at him understandingly. Being his best friend, he knew most of his secrets, and the Skye situation was always in his complaints every night.

"Okay guys, let's restock our snowballs. Rubble, I need you to gather as much snow as you can."

"Rubble, on the double!" The English bulldog giggled a bit, then started his job.

"Now, the rest of us need to pack the snow that Rubble got for us together to make the snowballs. While doing that, we need to talk about strategy, got it?" Chase had settled for leader mode, and was taking hold or their reins.

"Got it!" Marshall and Skye chorused.

"Good, let's get started!" The three headed off to join Rubble. 

* * *

**Marshall's POV**

Marshall giggled as one of his snowballs hit Everest on the side. Not too shabby for a clumsy pup he thought to himself, but then he felt a clump of coldness on his fur. Marshall wasn't angry though instead he just giggled harder. He looked at his teammates, Skye and Rubble and then to the other team who had Rocky, Zuma and Everest. It wasn't very fair because Everest as too good at the game, but it was loads of fun all the same! Once all the snowballs were thrown Marshall turned around at the sound of voice he loved.

"Hey, can I join?" asked Chase. Marshall hadn't noticed that Chase had arrived, but he was happy about it. The german shepherd looked handsome as ever, but the bit of ice on his fur coat glistened making him more breathtaking.

"Sure!" Skye said snapping him out of his day dream, "Everest is too good at this game, it's unfair. That's why we need you on our team!"

"Thanks Skye, let's show them what we're worth!" Chase said with confidence that Marshall had always admired. Than surprisingly Chase lay down beside him instead of Skye. Then he remembered how Chase always complained about Skye and he looked at Chase understandingly. Marshall was happy about it although he tried not to show it too much.

Then Chase took control being the Alpha that he was, "Okay guys, let's restock our snowballs. Rubble, I need you to gather as much snow as you can."

"Rubble, on the double!" The English bulldog giggled a bit, then started his job.

"Now, the rest of us need to pack the snow that Rubble got for us together to make the snowballs. While doing that, we need to talk about strategy, got it?" Chase had started going into the alpha mode and Marshall admired him for his ability to take charge of this group.

"Got it!" Skye and Marshall said at the same time and the Dally couldn't help, but giggle.

"Good, let's get started!" and the three of them went over to join Rubble who was already starting to collect snow. 

* * *

**Chase's POV**

The snowball fight ended up being a tie, with no snowballs left on either team and all of them decked in snow, from head to paw. Playing beside his best friend was even better, as they would crack corny jokes as they threw, and would get snow in their muzzles if they laughed. Right now, everyone was in the warm lookout, drinking hot milk to warm them up. Ryder was brushing Skye's fur, as her slightly longer hair had frozen solid. Everyone else was cuddled together, chatting softly. Marshall had tucked himself right between Rocky and Chase, and was now snuggling against the German Shepherd for warmth. Chase had blushed at the warm touch, and leaned into Marshall too.

"Hey, since today is Valentine's day, did anyone make any cards?" Zuma asked. Everyone all said yes, and agreed to go to their pup house to see if they got any. 'It's amazing how we could forget something like a Valentine's card just because of a snowball fight or two.' Chase thought, as he headed towards his pup house. As he opened his door, he look a glance around. Nope, nothing there... But wait, is that a blue envelope on the floor? Chase gently picked it up and turned it over to read who it was to, just to make sure it wasn't sent to the wrong pup. Sure enough, it was to him! He brought the card with him back at the lookout, and looked to see the others had gotten a card too.

"Did evewyone get theiw cawds? Thwee, two, one, OPEN!" The only sound heard after was the sound of paper being torn open. Chase just stared at his card, it was absolutely beautiful. He wasn't too gaga for saying things like that, so he didn't emit a sound and just stared. His card had a base of red and pink paper, shimmering sparkles, the red rose stickers and gold stars framing the words, "To Chase". On the inside was a poem, Chase's eyes widened as he read the words. 'No... It can't be... '

You, Sir Chase has stolen my heart

What a crime you have committed

Brave and leader like you are

Although one may see you as a threat

And call you too bossy

I know, we know

That is a lie

You are the best of the best,

The most kind hearted

The most important to our patrol

I love your beautiful amber eyes, and how I can see the world just in those golden orbs of yours

Your fur, so soft and silky perfect for some pup like you

And your laugh, twinkling in the air.

It's like a drug, I always want to hear more

See more

Be more

My heart has been stolen by you

And I don't want it back

From, your secret admirer 

* * *

**Marshall's POV**

Marshall walked happily to get the towels so the pups could dry off as they were all decorated in fluffy white snow. Marshall had had a blast and even if their team hadn't won at least they'd tied. They'd played until the very last snowball, and they had enjoyed it greatly until they were absolutely freezing, that is! Chase and Marshall had gotten extra wet because they told corny jokes to each other and would get decked in snow from head to paw all over again. Not that he minded, he actually loved it!

He arrived at his pup house to get Chase's card. He had planned on getting it and dropping it off at Chase's pup house while the German Shepherd was warming out in the lookout. He hummed a winter love song to himself as he skipped. He took out the card from his pup house and carried it over to the police pups. He slipped it under the door and hoped for the best as it was all he could do. He skipped to get the towels and headed towards the lookout.

Marshall sipped his hot chocolate trying to warm up his now dried but still as cold as ever body. He snuggled up to Chase for warmth, even though he was squished between him and Rocky and already had plenty of warmth. Marshall smiled to himself as Chase seemed to lean in to get extra warmth too. Today had been the perfect Valentine day. Speaking of which….

"Hey, since today is Valentine's day, did anyone make any cawds?" Zuma asked. Marshall agreed, along with the other pups and he headed off to his pup house. He was glad that he had dropped off his card at Chase's pup house when he volunteered to get towels so that everyone could dry off.

As he walked towards his pup house he hoped to get a card from Chase although he kind of doubted it would happen. 'Daydreaming of the perfect situation when he would arrive and find a beautiful Valentine card just for him made by Chase. Wow Marshall' He sighed to himself because he knew it wouldn't happen.

He walked into his pup house glad to be someplace warm for a bit. There it was lying on the floor a very beautifully decorated card.

Marshall carefully picked it up as if it was too good to be true. He examined the smooth red envelope carefully almost too scared to open it. He did though and inside was a gorgeous card with hearts, cute flowers, sparkling gems and some stickers with a dark blue background.

Marshall was awe-struck that someone had actually made a card for him. The words, "To Marshall" on the front only proved it. He searched the card to see who it was from only to find the words, "your secret admirer," along with some sweet compliments. Chase was a soft pup on the inside, but Marshall really doubted that he would write him a card.

'Who could it be?' he thought to himself only to find one name: Everest. The bubbly little pup had always been fond of him and maybe it had grown into more than a friendship type of like. 

* * *

**Chase's POV**

Chase frowned, trying to close his eyes and get back to sleep. Every time he would almost doze off, he would get reminded of the poem and couldn't sleep. So far, the person he suspected who gave him that letter was someone he only loved as a sister, and he dreaded getting up tomorrow and telling her. They didn't stay long at the lookout after opening their cards. Most of them were either in shock or happy, or a combination of both. He sighed, again. 'I'm not gonna fall asleep soon, am I?' Getting up, he wandered outside, where the mom shone on him, like creating a spotlight just for him. His mind was too dazed to fully acknowledge the moon, but he did dip his head in her direction. Slowly crawling up the hill, he laid down when he got to the top and just stared at the open sea. Why her? He thought, why must it be her who sends me one card? Although he had no proof, he had a dreadful feeling it was Skye, and he didn't return the favour, not at all. 

* * *

**Marshall's POV**

Marshall's brain had kept going to Everest's card all day and even if he couldn't be certain it was her who else would it have been?

Finally after a long mental debate he decided to confront her about it. Marshall pushed his pup house door open and walked out to the icy February air, leaving paw prints in the fluffy snow behind him.

When he arrived at Everest's guest pup house he knocked on the door gently secretly hoping she wasn't there. He closed his eyes for an ephemeral and almost left when he heard the guest pup house open.

"Hello, Marshall," Everest said in her usual cheerful voice, "Come in it's freezing outside."

He went in just as Everest instructed and looked around. The guest house was simple with a lavender bed and a silver blanket in the corner.

"Everest..." Marshall sighed not knowing how to say this. The lavender husky just cocked her head to one side seeming confused, but was still grinning in her  
usual bright way.

Marshall tried again, "I have to say that it was a very beautiful card, but I don't feel the same way about you." He finally blurted out and then looked down at  
the floor. Everest's laugh interrupted the silence as she finally understood what he meant.

"Marshall I never sent you a Valentine card, it must have been Chase!" she said with ebullience.

"But.." The dally started just to say, but trailed off, "How could he like me? Have you noticed something?" He says looking up. His expression and voice full of newborn hope for love.

Everest nods, "You two have always been fond of each other and I can tell it has grown into more passionate affection. I'm surprised you guys aren't mates yet. Of course it's Chase I've seen the way he looks at you with adoration and longing in his eyes."

"No it can't be Skye likes him and even though he says she's annoying he'll probably fall in love with her to." Marshall says shaking his head.

Everest sighs, "Marshall I'm only going to say this once. Chase has fallen deeply in love with you."

"You really think so?" The dally whispers.

"Yes," replies the husky.

Then all of a sudden Marshall wrapped his paws around Everest taking her by surprise and knocking her to the floor.

"Thank you Everest you have no idea how happy this makes me!" he says joyfully.

"Your welcome, but you have to promise me that you'll talk to Chase tomorrow."

"I promise." 

* * *

**Chase's POV**

He woke up to see to the sun just finish rising, and stared at the beautiful watercolour like landscape in front of him. It was too beautiful, like his Marshall. 'Whoa, wait a second. Did I just call Marshall MINE?' The thought creeped him out a bit, but to be honest, he was more than devoted to his Marshall, even if he didn't love him back the same way he did.

He wandered back just in time to see Ryder start filling up their food bowls with kibble. He rushed back outside, putting on his pup pack as he did so. "Ruff! Megaphone!" The yellow megaphone popped out of his pack, and echoed his words in a much louder tone. "Pups! Time to wake up! Get your butts moving!"

One by one, all the pups awakened, each yawning and grumbling about the daily wake up call. But the smell of food overtook them, and they all started to head towards the lookout.

After they finished eating, which was a while since Marshall took his sweet time eating his kibble, Chase went over and tapped Skye's shoulder. She turned around and smiled sweetly at Chase. "Hey Chase! What's up?"

"I was wondering if we could talk? You know, in private?"

"Sure! Let's go to the beach!"

"Okay... " 'No Skye, it's not what you think it is.' He thought, kind of annoyed. 

* * *

**Marshall's POV**

Marshall had woken up hopeful and happy this morning. He had had dreams about Chase confessing his love to him. Would it happen though? There was only one way to find out.

Marshall had butterflies in his stomach as he looked for Chase. 'Where on earth is he?' he thought to himself. Then he spotted Rocky and Zuma taking a walk. He smiled to himself at the sight of them holding paws. He quickly walked towards them.

"Rocky, Zuma! Do you know where Chase is?" the dally inquired.

"I think he went to the beach," Zuma responded.

"Thank you so much! I hope you two have fun!" Marshall exclaimed running of the find the pup of his dreams.

Zuma and Rocky just looked at each other, smirking and saying in unison, "He's gonna do it."

* * *

 **Chase's POV**

"Did you make anyone a Valentine, Skye?" They were at the beach, with the waves lapping at their paws.

"Yeah... Why do you ask?"

"Sigh. How to say this, but I got your card, and I don't like you back the same way..." He was just about to continue when Skye interrupted him, "What are you talking about? I never sent you a card!"

"I'm sorry, but you'll find some-wait what? If you didn't send yours to me,then who did you send yours to?"

"I sent mine to Rubble.…."

"Ah, you guys would make a cute couple." He nodded his head as Skye flushed red.

"Yeah, I bet he knows it's me, even if I didn't put my name on it."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he likes you back. You might not notice it, but he just seems to... Brighten up when you're with him, like his world was brought to life. Wonderful things like that do happen, so don't stop believing in them, like me."

"What are you talking about? You giving up on love? We're not talking about Marshall, are we?" Skye was like his sister, of course she should know about Chase's crush on Marshall. She had told him countless times to "man up" and tell him, but he had always chickened out in the end. He was their second in command, next to Ryder, and he did not want to show his weak spots to anyone. Besides, what if nobody accepts him for being gay? That would be terrible, not having someone to love him anymore, no shelter, no comfort. He'd rather keep this to himself for his life. Sighing, he looked back at Skye's clearly expectant eyes, waiting for an answer. He seemed to sighing a lot recently, as well as just staring out into space.

"We are talking about Marshall. Well, kind of. Who do you think sent that card to me?"

"Marshall. " Skye said that with no hesitation in her voice. He oh so desperately wanted to believe her, but his fear was holding him back.

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not. Do you see the way he looks at you? It's so full of love and care, I would have to fight the urge to go 'aww'! He loves you, Chase. He is the one  
who sent that card."

"You think so?" His voice now had a hopeful tone to it.

"I know so. Tell him, before one of you bursts. Please, I don't wanna see guts everywhere."

Chase just rolled his eyes at her. "That won't happen. We will definitely not die from our secrets, but there's one more thing I'm curious about. If you're in love with Rubble, why did you start flirting with me?"

"Easy. I flirted with you to get Marshall jealous. Rubble doesn't mind, I explained my plan to him. He thinks it's hilarious, you guys not being able to confess to each other. You should have seen Marshall's face when I tried to snuggle closer to you! Absolutely priceless!"

"I don't know either to hate you or thank you... "

"Thank me, please. And speaking of Marshall, here he comes! Gotta go! Don't mess up this time!"

"Skye! Don't leav- oh never mind, you already left." Chase turned around to see Marshall running over at top speed. 

* * *

**Marshall's POV**

Marshall spotted Chase on the beach and ran full speed towards him. 'Uh oh! I'm gonna…..CRASH!' He thought half way there, but it was too late he ran into Chase just as the Shepherd turned around. He felt the moist sand beneath him, but the moment was too special for him to care. He looked at the beautiful chocolate and gold eyes of the handsome pup on top of him. Gently and carefully Chase leaned in and the dally eagerly did too. Their lips met for a split second before he felt Chase pull away. Marshall just released a mellifluous sound and pulled Chase back in though and Chase enthusiastically obeyed him. After a bit they pulled apart, happy, but blushing deeply. 

* * *

**Chase's POV**

He braced himself for impact just as the Dalmatian toppled onto him. They rolled around on the sand, and stopped just at the edge of the water, with Chase at the top. He couldn't stop himself anymore, he gently met his lips against Marshall's, and kissed him. Chase drew away quickly, expecting him to push him away. Instead, Marshall moaned and pulled Chase back into the kiss, and he happily obeyed. After a while, the two pulled apart to gasp for air, with blushes hot enough to light a fire.

"Hi Marshall... Cough cough. " Chase said awkwardly

"Hiya Chase.. "

"Um, did you get any Valentines? "

"I did, actually. One from you." He waggled his eyebrows at him. "It wasn't that hard to figure it out. Besides, Everest helped me with it too!"

"What... How.. Oh never mind, I guess it was that obvious, huh?"

"Yep. Did you get any?"

"Lemme check in my hundreds of cards... " Marshall just rolled his eyes at him. "Nah, I got only one. From the looks of it, it's from you?"

"Bingo! The dog wins a treat!"

"What kind of treat?"

"This." Marshall leaned over and kissed Chase again. And again. And again.

"I like my treats." Chase said after.

"Of course you do. " The two started to walk back towards the lookout, leaving behind four pairs of paws, close together.

"Love ya Chase. Glad we finally figured it out."

"Love you too Marshall. I'm happy I can spend my time with you, forever and ever."

"Aww Chase... You can be so sappy sometimes... " The sun shone its rays on them, showing two shadows, close together, and never able to be torn apart. 

END!

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Sup guys! It's Horselover020619!**

 **So this is my first paw patrol fanfic which also happens to be a collaboration with 2starryeyes! She came up with this amazing idea of doing a story together.**

 **So do check out her 2starryeyes page and her other amazing stories!**

 **Please leave a review because it leaves love! (No pressure though.)**

 **Thanks for reading and until the next story!**

 **~Horselover020619**

 **Hiya guys! 2starryeyes here!**

 **As y'all can tell, this is collab with horselover020619, so what do you think? I hope you guys like it!**

 **Marshall and Chase are my OTP's, and I love writing about them! This is her first paw patrol story, so let's be easy on her, yeah? Hope ya liked it!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
